Arc of Smile
by ScalchopWarrior
Summary: Ladies and gentlemen, let's start, shall we? Thank you for waiting, so don't miss it! Start a countdown, 3, 2, 1! Step forward and draw! Collection of any hypothetical requests, drabbles, and other miscellaneous fics I rather not post individually, all related to the Lancers because I like the Lancers. (SPOILERS for ending of Arc-V)
1. Dress Coding

**AN:**

Welcome to Arc of Smile, A.K.A the story where I write about the Lancers, A.K.A., I can't write drabble!

This is mostly just practice for myself that my friend told me I might as well post.

And if for any reason, you feel the urge to request a prompt for me to attempt to write…go ahead.

ENJOY!…hopefully

* * *

 **Prompt #1:** _"The skirt is supposed to be this short."_

When Reiji informed the Lancers that they would be temporarily remaining in Standard, Serena didn't particularly care.

Until she had to go to school

Maiami Second Middle School had a strict dress code, and when Serena received her uniform there were…several problems.

* * *

"Serena dear, your neckerchief is too loose"

"But I feel like it's choking me!"

* * *

"Where's your jacket?"

"I left it at home"

"Er…you kinda of need that"

"I'll be fine"

* * *

"Stop tugging on your skirt, or it'll fall off"

"Shut up"

"Just saying"

"..."

"..."

"It's just...too short"

"The skirt is supposed to be this short."

* * *

 **AN:**

Whoop de-do, Prompt 1. Like I said, if anyone actually likes this or cares they can give a prompt, but I doubt anyone does.

Anyhow, this is just a side project I've been doing a while between larger works, and my friend suggested I post them.

So if you hate it….

:(

Peace!


	2. Neo New Advanced Roleplaying

**AN:**

Oh, I forgot to mention this before, but these are prompts are from prompt-bank on Tumblr.

* * *

 **Prompt #2:** "How long have you been standing there?"

"Hyah! And the mighty Gongenzaka strikes at his enemy!"

Shingo circled around the imaginary enemy, ready for action. As usual, the weekly meeting was boring so Shingo had opted to sneak off and mess around in the dojo instead

Shingo dodged an imaginary attack before being "struck" and dropping to his knee

"And the mighty Gongenzaka falls," Shingo said dramatically "dying"

"Shingo, what are you doing?"

Shingo spun around to find Yuya standing and watching the blond in shock, as the rest of the Lancers stood behind him, Gongenzaka looking especially shocked

"…."

"How long have you been standing there?"


	3. Sibiling Troubles

**AN:**

This is my first (and maybe could be my last, you never know) request, from **seasaltmemories**.

As this is a request instead of a prompt, I am not doing a 100 word limit

Side note, check our their profile + stories, because its PRETTY KEWL

* * *

 **Request #1: "If you want a request then I think seeing Reira become a little sibling of the entire group would be fun!"**

"Just call me if anything happens"

"Don't worry Reiji, everything'll be fine"

"Very well Yuya. Take good care of Reira"

The CEO of the Leo Corporation rolled up his car window as the vehicle began to roll away. The tomato-haired Entertainment Duelist waved at the shrinking car before turning back to the five year old girl standing beside him

"Alright Reira, let's go inside"

Reiji Akaba, A.K.A the leader of the Lancers had a rather urgent business meeting that he had to attend for a week, and that was if he was lucky. As his mother was currently in the Fusion Dimension with Leo Akaba, that would leave Reira all alone at LDS headquarters. Obviously not wanting that, Reiji had asked Yuya to watch the young girl for the week he was gone.

"So…what should we do?" Yuya asked Reira. The shy girl seemed to sink a little deeper into her blue sweatshirt. Other than Reiji, Yuya was the closest Lancer to Reira, but even five years couldn't make the girl open up completely to him.

"D-dunno…" Reira said softly hugging her stuffed bear to her chest.

Yuya tapped his chin in thought before snapping his fingers.

"How about we have a duel?" he suggested with a smile.

Reira's eyes brightened. Other than her unexplained new talents for singing, dancing, playing instruments and bird watching, the thing that Reira enjoyed most was dueling. Understandable, because she hung out in LDS all the time, the central hub of Duel Monsters card creating. Her favorite was Yuya's now weekly dueltainment performances at You Show, and Reiji made sure to never miss a show, even rescheduling appointments for her.

"Yeah!" Reira said, cheering excitedly as she rushed inside to fetch her Duel Disk and Deck, Yuya laughing as he chased after her

* * *

"So…you're telling me Odd-Eyes accidentally head butted Reira too hard?"

"It was an accident! Odd-Eyes would never hurt Reira on purpose!"

Reiji sighed as he readjusted his glasses

"Is she okay?"

Yuya nodded

"Don't worry, she's fine. Right now she's playing with Starving Venom"

"As in…Yuri's dragon?"

"Reiji, Yuri is not evil anymore, and neither is Starving Venom."

"No, I'm just worried about the mouths."

"I guess that's reasonable. But even if Odd-Eyes hurt her a little, I still think that she-NO! REIRA STOP!"

"Yuya!? What's going on?"

"…"

"Yuya!?"

"…"

"YUYA!?"

"Phew…sorry. Reira climbed into Starving Venom's mouth"

Reiji rubbed his forehead

"Here, how about tomorrow I'll ask Yuzu watch Reira?"

"So…I'm fired?"

"Pretty much"

"Aw man"

* * *

"Okay Yuzu. Don't let Reira hurt herself and don't use the Action Field, alright?"

"Sure thing"

With a sigh, Yuzu ran her hand through her waist-length pink hair. She had just finished a long week of teaching at You Show while her and Yuya's dad were having their monthly bonding time, which mostly amounted to them traveling to some city and watching entertainment shows, getting drunk and then coming home the next week with a serious hangover.

 _"What do I do?"_ she thought to herself with a groan. Yuzu could barely keep her eyes open, let alone babysit an energetic five year old girl

" _Hey I know! Let me take over!"_

Yuzu raised en eyebrow

 _"Really Serena? You?"_

Serena crossed her arms in a fit of anger

" _Hey, I knew Reira longer than you"_

Yuzu sighed again

 _"Well, you do sound more confident then me…why not?"_

Yuzu closed her eyes as what resembled moonlight beams emitted from her bracelet, as dark purple streaks appeared in her pink hair, and her blue eyes turned a vibrant green color.

Serena turned and headed into LDS Tower, where Reira was sleeping in her room. She smiled to herself

She knew the perfect thing to do with Reira.

* * *

"You did what?"

"Reira and I played catch in the park"

"And?"

"Reira…missed the ball"

"And pray tell, where did the ball go?"

"…into her face"

"How is she?"

"Fine…just has a bad bloody nose"

Reiji sighed. All he needed was Reira to be watched for one week.

"And pray tell, why did you decide to play catch in the park?"

"She needs to get out and do some physical activities! Otherwise she's just gonna be a prissy girl with fancy dresses that drinks tea with her pinkies extended."

"…Serena?"

"Yep"

Reiji covered the receiver as he groaned and slammed his head into the table. He knew that something was off. After all, Reiji felt he could actually trust Yuzu, but Serena….well…

"Serena, you're fired"

"Oh…what if I wasn't Serena though?"

"Serena. You're. Fired"

"Are you sure? Yeah, Reira's nose is bleeding but I think she still had a pretty good-"

"You're. Fired"

"Fine"

* * *

"Don't worry Reiji. I, the man, Gongenzaka will make sure Reira is completely fine."

"I hope so"

Gongenzaka turned and walked back into LDS Tower. Reiji had quite forcefully said that there would be no usage of the Action Field, and no playing in the park. So Gongenzaka thought hard about what he should do with Reira.

Yuya had tried to duel with Reira which had evidently not gone well. Yuzu (who in all likeliness was actually Serena) had played catch with Reira in the park…which didn't go well either. Perhaps Reira needed a nice relaxing activity to occupy herself while Gongenzaka thought of something else.

The man's face brightened as he thought of just the right activity

* * *

"So…is Reira fine now"

"Yes" Gongenzaka said, rubbing comforting circles on the barfing girl's back

"What happened?"

"We went for a run"

"A run?"

"Yes. It seems that I, the man Gongenzaka, pushed her a bit too hard"

Reiji sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair

"I think I'm running out of Lancers"

"I assume this means that I, the man Gonenzaka am fired?"

"Yes."

"Although, Reira still seems to have enjoyed-"

"Just call…him"

* * *

"I didn't want it to come to this, but I don't have too many other choices"

"Hey, hey, don't worry, it'll be fine"

"Fine. Shingo, don't use the Action Field, take Reira to the park or push her past her physical limit."

"Very well! Don't you worry, when you come Reira will tell you all about the amazing time she had with the one and only Shingo Sawatari!"

"…I really hope so"

Shingo placed his cell phone back into his pocket before turning to the young girl beside him. Before the day even began, the blond boy had already changed into his swim trunks and had a beach chair strapped to his back, with an umbrella over his shoulder.

"How about we go to the beach?"

* * *

"Shingo"

"Er…yes?"

"You took her to the beach?"

"Yes"

"Even though Reira can't swim yet?"

"Well how should I have known!?"

"I told you"

"Y-you did?"

"Yes."

"When!?"

"Right after I sent you the new Abyss Actor cards, I laid down the ground rules. Including no Solid Vision, no park, no physical exertion, no extremely dangerous stunts and no swimming"

"Okay, maybe you did. But Reira doesn't seem to mind-"

"Can you call Shun?"

"Fine"

* * *

"So I just have to watch Reira for three days?

"Yes"

"And my payment?"

"Rank-Up-Magic search cards"

"Deal"

Shun hung up his Duel Disk as he turned to look at the young girl watching him, her already waist long silver hair tied into a braid as she watched him with an intent fascination. Shun smiled to himself. Even if Reiji didn't offer him the cards, Shun would have probably accepted the deal. There was no way he could turn down that adorable little face.

Shun tapped his chin in thought. Reiji had already gone over ground rules with him, making triple sure Shun didn't miss them. No Solid Vision, no playing in the park, no physical exertion beyond Reira's limits, and no swimming. That did cut down the options for entertaining Reira, but Shun smiled as he thought of an idea.

"Come on Reira" Shun said, activating the Dimensional Travel function on his Duel Disk and setting the coordinates to a specific location in the Xyz Dimension. Thankfully Reiji had hopefully ironed out the kinks in the Dimensional Travel program, so it should go well.

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT!?"

Shun winced as he pulled the speaker away from his ear. An angry Reiji Akaba was not something that happened every day, and when it did, he was a force to be reckoned with

"Relax. It was fine"

"Skydiving off Heartland Tower is not my definition of "fine""

"I do it all the time! It's perfectly safe. Plus, I think Reira-"

"I don't care! I told you, no extreme stunts!"

"…you did?"

"Shun…"

"Okay, I get it. I'm fired. At least there's only two more days"

Reiji gave out a long sigh

"About that…there's still so much to cover. This meeting might be another four days"

"Oh…Are there enough Lancers?"

"…is Dennis still in the Xyz Dimension?"

"…yes"

* * *

"Don't you worry a single hair on your head! Reira will be completely fine!"

"Dennis, I'm trusting you with this"

"Don't worry Reiji! My ties with Academia are all behind me! I'll just dazzle Reira with my fantastic monsters and-"

"No. No Solid Vision, no park, no physical exertion, no extreme stunts and no swimming"

"Alright boss"

Denis placed down his Duel Disk before turning back his attention to Reira as she requested another glass of orange juice. (According to Leo, Ray loved orange juice and had it every morning, and no one was sure how many of Ray's habits were embedded in the girl.)

Although Reiji's rules did limit his options, Dennis could still think of one very entertaining option to do with Reira

* * *

"A theme park?"

"Well, yes"

"That doesn't seem bad. Why are you calling then?"

"It's just that Reira really wanted cotton candy"

"And?"

"So I bought her some"

"That's fine Dennis. She can have some sweets. By the way, where are you right now?"

"….in the dentist's office"

"…why?"

"Well…after she finished the cotton candy…Reira wanted some more. So I got her some more. But she still wanted some more, and….you can tell where this is going."

"So you gave her how many cotton candies?"

"…twenty"

"Why?"

"I tried saying no once. Then she gave me the most heartbroken stare in the world and I just broke"

"So you were successfully broken by a five year old"

"Well…yes. But, I think that even with the cavity, Reira still enjoyed-"

"CAVITY!?"

"Er, I'll just call Tsukikage"

—

"Don't worry Reiji, I'll keep Reira out of trouble"

"I hope so. So far, the others have not reached my expectations"

"Everything will be just fine. I have the list of instructions you gave me, which I shall follow to the letter"

"…All right"

Tsukikage hung up his Duel Disk, before glancing down at the list Reiji had given the ninja. Among the instructions was a list of "don'ts", including but not limited to "Don't use Solid Vision", "Don't go to the park", "Don't push Reira past her physical limits", "Don't do extreme stunts", Don't take her swimming" and "Don't give her too much candy"

Tsukikage swiftly turned back to the young girl…only to instead find her empty seat. Tsukikage's eyes widened as he spun around, looking for the vanished girl.

Not spotting the toddler in the immediate vicinity, Tsukikage went into full panic mode.

—

"So, not seconds after you hung up, you lost her?"

"I apologize Reiji, but yes"

"Did you find her?"

"She was playing with Solid Vision in the park pond, eating candy from the candy jar. But she seemed to enjoy-"

Reiji groaned as he slammed his head into the desk with a resonating "thud", attracting strange looks from the other CEOs, but he didn't care

"I don't know if there are any Lancers left"

"What about Crow?"

"Hm…yes, that would work. He already cares for some children, correct?"

"Yes"

"Then he should be fine. Contact him"

"Yes sir"

* * *

"Alright Frank, Amanda, Tanner." Crow said "Reira's gonna be staying with us for the next two days"

Frank looked at the timid girl with a tilt of his head

"Wasn't Reira the same age as us?" he asked "And a boy?"

Reira shrunk even smaller if that was possible

"It's…complicated" Crow quickly summed up. "You'll understand when you're older"

Amanda sighed

"Crow, we're not little kids anymore" she complained

"True but-" Crow was interrupted when his Duel Disk went off. Checking the screen, the Turbo Duelist sighed "I have to go help Shinji with some shopping like I promised. Can you three make sure Reira is fine? This is usually a job for adults, so if you can't-"

"You can count on us Crow!" Tanner said eagerly.

"Alright guys" Crow said, slipping his helmet on. "Reira, I'll be back in a few minutes, okay?"

Reira nodded as Crow stepped out the door, the familiar sound of his Duel Runner zooming off was heard.

* * *

"You put her on your Duel Runner?"

"No….Frank did"

"Ah. The kids you watch"

"Yeah. I gave them Duel Runners with built in safety a little back, but apparently they hacked 'em"

"Is Reira alright?"

"Yeah, she's fine"

"No crash?"

"I made it there in time. Reira even looked like she was enjoying-"

"Hm….Yoko? No, she's out of town…"

"Reiji?"

"I'm trying to think of a Lancer to have watch Reira"

"What about that candy kid?"

"Sora?…well, I don't have many other options anyways.

* * *

"Don't worry Reiji! I've got this"

"I really hope so Sora"

Sora hung up the Duel Disk and patted Reira on her head with a wicked smile on his face.

"I have the PERFECT plan"

* * *

Reiji opened the door of the cab, shoved money into the cabbie's hands ignoring the change and rushed into LDS Tower. Sora had said that they would just hang around Reira's room.

As the CEO rushed up the stairs he passed Yuya, causing Reiji to do a double take

"Yuya!?" Reiji asked in surprise. Yuya turned with a smile, revealing the blond strands of hair on his head and his blue eyes.

"Reiji! You're back!" Yugo said, shifting the bowl of popcorn to his right arm so he could give Reiji a pat on the back.

"W-why are you" Reiji stammered "Tower. Why. Here?"

"Sora asked all the Lancers to come hang out with him and Reira"

"Oh god…."

Reiji hurried even faster, acknowledging Tsukikage at the top of the stairs. Yuzu was just stepping onto the second floor, holding a tray with what looked like empty cans of soda.

"Hey Reiji" Yuzu said, her dark purple strands of hair wrapped back in a ponytail and her eyes a bright pink. "Nice to see you again"

Reiji nodded to Ruri before hurrying up the next flight of stairs, now hearing people's voiced

"Frightfur Bear attacks C/C/C Flower Saint!" Sora's voice shouted

"Ahhhh!" Reira screamed

"Reira!" Reiji shouted as he hurried up the next flight and threw open the door…only to find Sora and Reira sitting around a table with Duel Monsters cards spread out, the players simply overreacting to simple actions. Around the two, Dennis, Shun, Shingo and Gongenzaka all had their cards lying on the table, obviously having already been defeated. Sora glanced up and met Reiji's eyes, tapping his finger to his lips as a sign to stay quiet

"Now I Xyz Summon!" Reira declared, the joy obvious in her voice "C/C/C Joy Queen Utopia!"

"OH NO!" Sora screamed in dramatic shock

"Go Joy Queen Utopia!" Reira exclaimed "Destroy Frightfur Chimera! Finish him!"

"It's not possible!" Sora shouted before going "flying back" as his LP dropped to 0.

"Impressive" Reiji said.

Surprised, all the Lancers turned. Reira's face lit up at the sight of Reiji

"Big brother!" she exclaimed running forward and jumping up into his arms "I had such an amazing week!"

Raising his eyebrow, Reiji motioned for her to elaborate.

"Oh, it was so fun!" Reira said "First, Yuya had an Entertainment Duel with me, and it was SO fun! Yuya started the duel and he…"

Reira began to talk to Reiji about her fun times with the Lancers, expressing her joy and how amazing they all were. Even when she talked about the bad things that happened, Reira put a positive twist on it, like how she was now doing a morning run every day thanks to Gongenzaka, and how she really wanted to learn how to Turbo Duel now from riding a Duel Runner.

"…and then Sora destroyed Flower Saint with his Frightfur Bear, but since I used Montage Fusion, it got banished! Then, it was my turn, and I didn't think I could win, but Yugo just told me to believe my Deck, so I tried and it gave me Overwind Xyz, which let me use Critical Eye and Sora's Frightfur Bear to summon Joy Queen Utopia! Then I attacked his Chimera and finished him off!"

Reiji smiled as he watched the formerly quiet girl express herself wildly. While the story had been told, Yugo and Ruri had come back upstairs, and now the entire Lancer group was gathered around in Reira's room.

"Phew" Sora breathed out as he collapsed back onto the floor. "I'm beat"

"We all are" Yugo admitted, still breathing heavily from the ridiculous amount of stairs.

"Glad you're back Reiji" Ruri said, "We'll see you around"

With that, the Lancers all stood up and left the room, leaving the two Akaba Sibling alone in the room. Equally tired from the long week, Reira didn't protest as Reiji gently picked her up and placed her in her bed.

Then, as the setting sun cast rays across Reira's peacefully sleeping face, Reiji gave a genuine smile.

At least no matter where he was, Reira would always have a family


	4. Game Night

**Prompt #3: "I may be an idiot, but I'm not stupid."**

"Shingo, I don't think you're doing it right"

Shingo swatted Yuya's hand as he turned the colorful cube in a variety of directions

"Shut it Sakaki" he muttered "I'll get this thing solved eventually"

Shun rolled his eyes as he removed another block and placed it on top of the stack, the tower teetering, but not falling.

"You sure Shingo?" Serena asked as Reiji moved his piece and knocked Serena's back to start, causing the girl to collapse backwards

"Positive!" Shingo said, turning the cube a few more times "After all..."

"I may be an idiot, but I'm not stupid"


	5. Yuri's Vengence

**Prompt #4: "Who gave you that black eye?"**

Reira sniffled as she entered You Show.

"Hey kiddo"

Reira kept her back to Yuri

"Hi…"

"Mad at me?"

"No…."

"... Then why won't you look at…."

Reira turned, revealing her swollen, purple eyelid. Yuri examined her eyelid closer, eyes narrowed as he clenched his fist

"…who gave you that black eye?"

Reira looked away. If Yuri found out what had happened...

"Ask Rin for cover-up" Yuri said, "I'll be back…"

Reira gulped as Yuri flew out the door

—

"I'm sorry"

"It's okay, don't worry"

Yuri glowered at Trevor from behind Reira's back before leaving

"Ice cream?"

"Sure thing kid"


	6. Red vs Blue

**AN:**

This request is from **RvB** , and this was a bit harder.

 **We're not exactly experts of RvB, so there was a fair amount of research to be done**

But eventually, it came together…sort of.

 **This probably isn't what you wanted, and we don't really care**

 _We totally care! We just tried our best with the prompt given!_

So we hope this is what you envisioned

 **Also, once again, there is no word limit for this**

One final note, that being that there will be rather large amounts cursing in this chapter, due to the nature of RvB. So reader digression is advised

 **With that, let's get this over with.**

* * *

 **Request #2: "Could you a Red vs Blue style one?"**

Yuya let out a long sigh as he stood atop the base next to Serena who stared blankly at the canyon wall. After a period of silence, Serena finally spoke.

"Hey," Serena said to Yuya.

"Yeah?" Yuya said, turning to face Serena.

"You ever wonder why we're here?" Serena asked. Yuya stared at Serena blankly for a few seconds before tapping his chin in thought. A few moments later, Yuya spoke.

"It's one of life's great mysteries, isn't it?" Yuya answered in a philosophical tone. "Why _are_ we here? I mean, are we the product of... some cosmic coincidence or, are there really the Egyptian Gods... watching everything? You know, with a plan for us and stuff. I don't know Serena, but it keeps me up at night."

There was an awkward silence between the two as Serena just looked at Yuya, utterly confused.

"What?" Serena asked, completely dumbfounded "I meant why are we out _here_ , in this canyon?"

"Oh, uh….yeah," Yuya said, nodding hastily.

"What was that stuff about the Egyptian Gods?" Serena asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"Uh…hm?" Yuya muttered, trying to push away the question. "Nothing."

Serena raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing the tomato-haired boy.

"You wanna talk about it?" Serena ventured

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Serena groaned as she ran her hands through her hair in exasperation

"Seriously though, why _are_ we out here?" Serena asked again in frustration. "Far as I can tell, it's just a box canyon in the middle of nowhere, with no way in or out."

"Mhm." Yuya murmured, clearly not caring nor paying attention.

"And the only reason that we set up a red base here, is because they have a blue base over there." Serna continued, not noticing Yuya's lack of interest "And the only reason they have a blue base over there is because we have a red base here."

"Yeah, that's because we're fighting each other," Yuya explained in a rather condescending tone.

"No, no, but I mean, even if we were to pull out today, and they were to come take our base, they would have two bases in the middle of a box canyon!" Serena exclaimed as she threw her arms up. "Whoop de fucking do!"

"What's up with that anyway?" Yuya muttered, beginning to feel Serena's exasperation. "I mean, I signed on to duel some Synchro duelists. Next thing I know my dad wipes the floor with the whole Synchro armada, and I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere, fighting a bunch of blue duelists!"

* * *

"What're they doing?" Shingo asked Shun as he squinted at the talking red duelists, trying to make out them against the bright red base.

"What?" Shun asked, looking away from his camera.

"I said what're they doing now?" Shingo repeated, more firmly than before.

"For Ra's sake, I'm getting so sick of answering that question!" Shun exclaimed, throwing his arms up in frustration.

"Hey you have the fucking camera bird, I can't see shit." Shingo defended himself "Don't bitch at me because I'm not going to just sit up here and play with my dick all day."

"Okay, okay look: They're just standing there, and talking, okay?" Shun shot back hotly "That's all they're doing. That's all they ever do, is just stand there and talk. That's what they were doing last week, that's what they were doing when you asked me five minutes ago. So five minutes from now, when you ask me "What're they doing?" my answer's gonna be "They're still just talking, and they're still just standing there!"

"…"

"…"

"...What're they talking about?"

"You know what?" Shun muttered, tossing Shingo the monitoring device as he walked away "I fucking hate you."

* * *

"Talk about a waste of resources." Yuya said, gesturing around himself "I mean, we should be out there finding new and better duelists. You know, duel _them_ "

"Yeah, no shit." Serena muttered to herself "That's why they should put us in charge."

"LADIES!" Reiji shouted up at Yuya and Serena, interrupting their rant. "Front and center, on the double!"

"Oh, for the sake of Obelisk…" Serena muttered as she moved towards the ladder to get down.

"Yes, sir!" Yuya shouted, giving a hasty salute before descending as well.

* * *

 **AN:**

That happened

 **That sucked**

We wrote

 **See you later**

 _Bye-bye._


	7. Happy New Years!

**AN:**

LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!

 **Welcome back to Arc of Smile**

And Happy New Years!

 _ **Because its a new year of pain for all, we've decided to share that pain with you, with these cringy prompts**_

 _And in honor of New Years, this a special chapter_

Not a prompt or a request

 **Just some Lancers New Years drabble!**

Please!

 _ **Remember!**_

 _TO_

E **N** J _ **O**_ Y

* * *

 **Special #1:** **"** **A Lancer New Years Party"**

"5!"

Reira scurried down the stairs and hopped up onto the couch, eyes glued to the TV Screen.

"4!"

Serena couldn't hide her excitement as she shoved another handful of popcorn into her mouth

"3!"

Shingo (for once) had a childlike anticipation on his face as he watched the globe.

"2!"

Even Reiji was having trouble hiding the anticipation on his face as he watched.

"1!"

Yuya grinned as the countdown dropped to just a single digit, one number until an entire new year began.

"0!" HAPPY NEW YEARS!"

The room erupted into cheers as the year officially came to a close and a new one began. Yuya looked around with a big smile still plastered on his face. It was nice seeing the Lancers without any arguing for once. With as much of a smile as he'd even shown, Reiji pulled out a bowl of paper slips. At once, Yuya recalled the game they had agreed to play. Everyone had written their New Years Resolution on a slip, and they were going to guess whose it was.

The Lancers gathered around the large round table they usually used for meetings and bingo night. Reiji placed the bowl in the center and took his usual seat at the head of the table. Serena and Tsukikage were serving everyone cake and ice cream. Yuya sat down into his usual spot, and they began.

Reiji extracted the first slip and read it aloud.

"I will avoid carding any Fusion scum"

The whole table rotated to face Shun immediately, who kept a neutral face. That is, until Serena burst into laughter, setting Shun off, who began laughing as well. The edges of Reiji's mouth curved up slightly as he read the next one

"I will be less 'tsundere'"

Immediately, every Lancer looked at Serena, who was still trying not to laugh. Crow broke first, collapsing into a fit of giggles.

"How do you even know what tsundere means?" Yuya asked Serena over Crow's laughter

"Yuzu showed me anime." Serena explained, her cheeks red.

The group quieted down as Reiji read the next slip

"I will strive to make my entertainment as good as Yusho's"

Everyone looked at Yuya, who immediately shook his head. Although there was a brief moment of confusion, Reira got it first when she pointed at Dennis, who admitted to writing it. Yuya gave Dennis a pat on the back as Reiji pulled the next one out.

"I will become just as good as Yuya or Big Brother"

Serena let out a small "Aw…" as Reira seemed to shrink even more into her hoodie. Reiji gave the girl a pat on her shoulder and Yuya smiled warmly. Reira smiled nervously as she clutched her bear tighter to her chest. Reiji pulled the next slip out, still smiling a little.

"I, the New, Ultra, Neo -/—- will surpass Yuya Sakaki!"

Evidently, the person had written their name, and then crossed it out. However, that didn't help much, as every looked over at Shingo, slightly amused. Yuya grinned and Shingo only gave a smirk in response.

"I'll beat you eventually Sakaki!" Shingo smugly said. "You can't be the best forever!"

"We'll see Shingo." Yuya said with a smile. "We'll see."

Reiji smiled as well as he grabbed another paper and read off it.

"I will abolish the barrier between Commons and Tops permanently."

Everyone looked at Crow, who didn't even attempt to deny it.

"It can't last forever." Crow said determinedly. "Without Roget, we might finally have a chance."

Nodding respectfully at Crow's resolution, Reiji read the next.

"I will try to eat less candy…"

Nearly everyone looked at Sora in shock, except for Reiji who was never shocked.

"Less candy?" Shingo gaped.

"You?" Shun asked in disbelief.

"Hey, I said I'd _try_ " Sora said with a smile, emphasizing the "try". "No guarantees. But…yeah, I'm going to try."

Reiji didn't say anything, and moved to the next.

"I will continue to serve everyone to the best of my ability"

No one even had to say anything, since everyone knew it was Tsukikage, without question. Reiji simply moved on.

"I, the man, will keep growing as a duelist."

Yuya smiled and elbowed Gongenzaka, who smiled as well. They both looked back as Reiji read from the next. When Reiji read it, he smiled.

"I will continue to expand my entertainment as a duelist, to forge my own identity."

Yuya blushed as everyone seemed to suddenly look at him, even Shun and Reiji smiling. Serena punched him on the shoulder playfully, and Dennis gave Yuya a firm pat on the shoulder, an action repeated by Gongenzaka. Yuya suddenly realized the jar was empty.

"Hey, what about yours Reiji?" Yuya asked their leader, who had already stood back up. Reiji just gave a smile as he looked over the room, the Lancers all cheerfully talking with one another.

"It already happened." Reiji said with a coy grin before picking up the sleeping Reira and heading up the stairs to Reira's room. Looking over the room, Yuya couldn't help but smile.

It looked like it would be a good year.

* * *

 **AN:**

Anyway, Happy New Years everyone!

 **We hope you enjoyed.**

If you did, it'd be nice if you gave a review

 _ **Or favorited and followed**_

 _BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO, WE'LL JUST BE VERY SAD!_

But anyways, everyone, enjoy the new year!

 **Our resolution is to post more, so we'll likely see you soon.**

Farewell!

-S **c** a _ **l**_ _c_ h **o** p _ **W**_ _a_ r **r** i _ **o**_ _r_


	8. Lost Your Appetite?

**AN:**

Just quick note:

 **We're not doing the whole "100 Word" thing anymore**

 _It was honestly just holding back any creativity we could put into this story_

Our favorite chapters were really the ones that we just didn't put a cap on

 _ **And if you don't agree, then GET OUT!**_

* * *

 **Prompt #5:** **"** **You haven't even touched your food. What's going on?"**

* * *

"You haven't even touched your food. What's going on?"

Yuya glanced up from his untouched spaghetti to see who had addressed him. Gongenzaka was still engaged in a quiet conversation with Tsukikage, Reira was waiting as Serena cut up her food for her, and Dennis was bickering with Sora. Instead, Yuya met the rather concerned purple eyes of Reiji Akaba.

"It's…nothing" Yuya tried. Reiji just shook his head.

"I can tell that you don't feel good." Reiji said. "As leader, it's my duty to make sure each Lancer is fine. Now, let me ask again. What's going on?"

"I…."

"…."

"I was wondering more recently….do you think I deserve my father's legacy?"

Instantly, all the Lancers looked up at Yuya, some with surprise, others curious.

"What makes you say that?" Reiji questioned calmly.

"It's just…I did such terrible things."

"That wasn't you." Serena reminded Yuya immediately. "It was Zarc."

"It was Zarc" Yuya agreed. "It was me."

The entire room went silent briefly, most unsure of how exactly to respond to that. Finally Dennis spoke up.

"Regardless of what Zarc…you may have done…" Dennis mused. "I don't think you deserve Yusho's legacy any less. After all, you all forgave me, even after all the terrible things I did…"

"…" Yuya furrowed his brow in thought.

"Dennis is right." Reiji spoke up. "Regardless of what may have happened in the past, you have more than showed yourself to be a kind, reliable friend in need. I can't think of someone that would be more deserving of your father's legacy."

Yuya looked down at the table with a small smile on his face.

"Guys…" he murmured quietly. "…thanks"

Without so much as a word, the Lancers continued to eat. After a moment, Yuya picked up his fork and began to eat as well.

* * *

 _ **Ow…too much stupid fluff**_


	9. CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES

**AN:**

Oh god…so sorry to everyone for the long wait.

 **But thankfully school's over now, so we can hopefully make more frequent updates**

Anyway, we have a request this time

 _The request is from_ _Unknowedz_

 _ **Hope you enjoy or whatever…**_

* * *

 **Request #3 - "What is Reiji's First impression of D-wheels and Riding Duels?** "

* * *

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid still don't think I understand. Would you please explain it again?"

Crow sighed, placing his head into his hands. He had already explained several times, but evidently the brilliant leader of the Lancers and CEO of LDS Reiji Akaba couldn't quite grasp the idea

"We play card games." Crow said slowly and carefully. Reiji nodded, showing he was listening. "On motorcycles"

"But that's such an absurd idea!" Reiji exclaimed, showing one of his rare moments of unrestrained emotion. "That's dangerous and such an awful idea. Not to mention it's just kind of…"

"Stupid?" Crow guessed. The wince on Reiji's face was enough to know he guessed right. "You think that at first. But when you first do it, the exhilarating feeling of the wind in your face and everything speeding past you wins you over pretty fast. It's a thrilling experience, just you and your opponent, duking it out at high speeds!"

Reiji still looked uncomfortable at the thought alone, fidgeting in his seat. Down below, on the track, Yuto was still locked in a rather uncomfortable position, with Dark Rebellion having been completely disabled by his opponent's Trap Card.

"How did you not know about this before?" Crow asked curiously. "You were there for the whole Friendship Cup."

"Well I had other things on my mind then." Reiji explained, watching as Yuto rounded a particularly precarious corner at absurdly high speeds to grab an Action Card in time. "Plus, I suppose it wasn't quite the same watching it all from through a screen as it is in person"

Crow nodded thoughtfully as below, Yuto's turn finally began. Yuto's eyes widened at the sight of his drawn card and he visibly hesitated. Crow raised an eyebrow. Why would Yuto be so hesitant to play a card if it could win him the duel? Unless maybe it was…that one.

Sure enough, a moment later, the two magicians, Xiangke and Xiangsheng both appeared into the formerly empty Pendulum Zones, joined moments later by Odd-Eyes. Crow watched intently at the same sequence of events he bore witness to before, only from a different angle. The Rank to a Level. The Level changing. And finally, the summon.

Just like Yuto had obviously been afraid of, as Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon made its entrance, the same electrical problem occurred. The Synchro Dimension had upgraded its hardware since then, but clearly not enough to contain the energy released from the monstrous dragon.

Yuto's opponent was ahead of him by quite a bit, so there was no problem for him. However, for the green and purple haired boy, through bad fortune alone, the track split again, leaving nothing but open air right in front of his D-Wheel's path. Just like then however, with surprising confidence for someone who had never ridden before that day, Yuto drove up the side of the highway, launching himself upwards, only for Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon to catch its master and give it a boost over.

Time seemed to slow as Yuto flew through the air, the electricity released from Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon still crackling the air around him. The D-Wheel shot forward from its momentum, barely landing onto the edge of the next highway piece as Yuto shot forward. Yuto quickly activated Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon's ability, which quickly cleared away the field for a path to victory.

Applauding along with the rest of the Lancers for Yuto's win, Crow glanced over at Reiji. What he was however shocked him. Reiji Akaba, the no nonsense leader of the Lancers was staring starstruck at what had just happened. Giving a playful grin, Crow tapped on Reiji's shoulder and jerked his finger towards the screen where the replay of the final events of the duel were playing. Reiji turned and stared in silent awe at the replay.

"So this is a Riding Duel?"

"Yep. _This_ is what Riding Duels are all about."


	10. Long Way Down

**Prompt #6 "I just like proving you wrong."**

* * *

"I still stand by that this is an awful idea."

"Seconded."

"Well unfortunately, my will overrides both of you, so let's go."

Shingo groaned as the group edged further along the ledge. Yuto slowly and carefully followed after him, careful to make sure he didn't fall down below. While Tsukikage had promised to catch them if they should fall, Yuto preferred not to take his chances.

Serena continued to lead the way down the ledge, moving quickly and boldly, somehow showing no fear of the immense height they were at. The purple haired girl quickly made it across the precarious section they were currently over and reached a slightly wider ledge where she stopped to wait for the rest of the group.

Unfortunately, Yuto was stuck behind Shingo, who moved slower than a snail, edging _verryyyyy_ slowly along the ledge, shaking like a thin tree in a fierce windstorm with his eyes clamped shut. Behind Yuto was Sora, who seemed to be okay with the height and was still sucking away at his lollipop as always. Finally, at the back of the line was Tsukikage, who was alert as always, ready in case someone fell off the ledge.

Eventually, the group reached the same ledge as Serena and stopped to take a breather. Yuto looked over at Serena, who looked just as full of energy as when they started. How was beyond Yuto, since his arms and legs felt like jello after that climb.

"Serena, this still seems like a really bad idea…" Yuto wearily said, gesturing downwards. "What if one of us falls?"

"Tsukikage will catch you." Serena said matter of factly. Yuto also noted she had said "you" instead of "us".

"But what if…" Yuto took a glance at Tsukikage, and then lowered his voice slightly. "You know…he…doesn't catch us…?"

Serena frowned.

"He will," she said "He's saved me before from much worse odds, and I trust that he'll do it now."

Yuto blinked. Serena had said that with so much conviction Yuto almost believed her without question.

 _Almost_

"But if he _didn't-"_

Yuto interrupted his own sentence with a gasp as Serena flung herself off the ledge. In an instant, Tsukikage flew forward, quickly grabbing onto Serena's leg and pulling her back up before she even got a few feet away.

"Be careful." Tsukikage warned Serena gently before walking back over to lean on the wall. Serena smirked as she walked back over to Yuto, who was doing a very good impression of a fish currently.

"B-b-but…but wh-why?" Yuto managed to stammer out as Serena walked over to the ledge and prepared herself to continue onwards.

"To show you that he'd catch us." Serena explained dryly.

"Yes, I understood that!" Yuto exclaimed in shock. "But I believed you!"

Serena shrugged, a playful grin on her face.

"I just like proving you wrong."


	11. Future Fighters

**Prompt #7 -** **"** **Everyone keeps telling me you** **'** **re the bad guy.** **"**

AU, where the Lancers are a freedom fighter group against an oppressive government

* * *

Yuya panted heavily as he ran through the trees, swatting branches out of the way. Right behind him, he heard the footsteps of the pursuing rebels, and, driven by adrenaline, pushed himself harder. However, Yuya only made it a few more paces before he was unceremoniously plucked up by one of those rebels' monsters (in this case some sort of mechanical bird) and taken back.

By the time Yuya had reached the camp, his face was white from fear. The bird dumped the boy onto the ground with a thump, before returning to its owner's weapon, a tall boy with a mask and goggles on.

"Glad to see you could rejoin us." the leader of the rebels (the group dubbed the "Lancers" by the High Council) said. The man was maybe a few years older than Yuya, but still showed great maturity and a calculating mind in his eyes.

"What do you want from me?" Yuya demanded, remaining unflinching.

"Want from you?" the man asked, sounding a bit surprised. "Well I'd say _want_ is a strong term, but what we want is for you to join us."

Yuya blinked. He wasn't sure if he heard that right.

"Join…you?" Yuya asked, just to confirm what he heard. The man nodded.

"Your father was a great man." he said, his lip shaking for a brief moment before he forcefully stopped it. A small sign that most people wouldn't notice, but Yuya took note of it. "We were hoping you would help us continue his work."

"His work?" Yuya asked in confusion. "My father was a circus performer."

The man smiled slightly.

"Ah, yes, I recall that was his cover job." he said thoughtfully. "However, your father's true intentions and dream were to overthrow the High Council and free everyone from their grasp. To do so, he founded this group. The "Lancers", as the Council calls us."

Yuya shook his head and gripped it. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I understand this must be a shock to you." the man said, extending his hand. "My name is Reiji Akaba."

Yuya's head snapped up at the man's words.

"Akaba?" Yuya questioned. "As in, the esteemed professor Leo Akaba? The one whose son…"

"Ran off to join the Lancers?" Reiji asked with a faint smile. "Yes, that's me."

Yuya's jaw dropped to the floor. He took a moment to compose himself before speaking again. Yuya frowned, his eyebrows furrowed as he spoke softly.

"Everyone keeps telling me you're the bad guy."

Reiji nodded thoughtfully at the words.

"That is what they say about me." he agreed. "When your father was captured by the Council two years ago, I took leadership of the Lancers."

"Captured?" Yuya asked in shock. "But I thought he was killed after being caught-"

"In the middle of a battle between the Council and the Lancers." Reiji finished. "An unfortunate accident."

Yuya nodded, feeling faint.

"That was a lie they crafted," Reiji explained. "One of many they've used to keep the people in line all these years. But we're trying to put an end to it. So what do you say? Do you want to return to your poor paying job at that school and live under the Council's iron grip? Or do you want to join us, finish what your father began, and save him?"

Yuya pondered the choice for a few moments. The answer was obvious.

"I'm in."


	12. Binge Squad

**Prompt -** **"** **Forget it. You suck.** **"**

* * *

"You're out of milk." Shingo said blearily, walking out of the kitchen, holding a bowl of dry cereal with a fork in it.

Yugo groaned and jotted "milk" down onto the pad of paper, below "band-aids" and "find Yuto's Phantom Knights' Sword". Shingo plopped down onto the sofa opposite Yugo and dug into his cereal with gusto. Yugo yawned and leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes.

"Anything else we're missing?" Yuzu asked, seemingly the only one fully conscious. Sora frowned and scanned the supplies on the table.

"I think we've got everything," he said cautiously. "Just in case, let's go over the list."

Reira nodded, pulling the list from her jacket pocket and read it aloud.

"Snacks…check. Drinks…check. Pillows and blankets…uh…"

Sora frowned as he scanned the room.

"I thought I got them…whatever." Sora muttered, glancing at Yugo. "Add it to the list."

Yugo made no response, remaining still on the couch. Yuzu reached over and shook the green and blue haired boy, to no avail. Instead, the blue streaks transformed into a pink color and Yugo sat up, his eyes changing to purple.

"Yugo fell asleep." Yuri said with a smirk. "So you get me instead! Lucky you."

Yuzu groaned and placed her hand to her face. Out of all the Zarc fragments, Yuri was by far the hardest to deal with. While he wasn't "evil" anymore, he was instead more…dry and sarcastic. It was difficult to get him to do anything.

"All right Yuri, add pillows and blankets onto the list." Sora said without missing a beat. Yuri, surprisingly enough, did so without complaint.

"I think that's all." Reira said, having finished going through the list. "Once we get those, we're done and we can finally go to sleep."

After she said the word "sleep", Reira unleashed a huge yawn and stretched, before slapping her cheeks to keep herself awake. Noting this, Sora nodded to Reira.

"It's all right Reira," he said with a smile. "We can handle the rest. You can go to bed."

While Reira would normally argue, she was a bit too tired for that, so the small girl instead just nodded and flopped down onto the couch.

"Okay, Yuri, go get that stuff." Yuzu said, resuming her search on Netflicks for a series to binge the next day. Yuri nodded and stood up.

A few minutes later, Yuzu glanced over and her eyes widened. Yuri was sitting casually on the chair with a granola bar as if he'd never left.

"Why are you still here?" Yuzu asked. Yuri looked over at Yuzu, with _that_ look in his eyes. The look where Yuzu couldn't tell if he being serious or completely sarcastic.

"Why shouldn't I be here?"

"Because I asked you to go buy the items on the list." Yuzu prompted. Yuri nodded in realization and stood up again.

A few more minutes passed, and Yuzu turned to ask Sora a question…and Yuri was still sitting there.

"Yuri!" Yuzu snapped impatiently. Yuri looked over, wide-eyed and confused.

"What?"

"I told you to go get the stuff!" Yuzu said, barely containing her anger.

"Ah." Yuri said with a smug look on his face. "Well I _would…_ but I really don't feel like it you see."

"Get. The. Stuff." Yuzu muttered through gritted teeth. Yuri sighed, but stood up again. This time, Yuzu watched him the whole time as he shuffled out the door. Yuzu sighed in relief and turned back to the TV.

A half hour passed, and Yuri finally returned from the store, walking back and flopping onto his chair. He opened the bag he was holding…and pulled out a bar of chocolate and began to munch on it. Yuzu stared at the boy for a few seconds, who stared back, with the clear message in his eyes

" _Try me"_

Yuzu finally threw her arms up in frustration.

"Forget it!" She exclaimed, grabbing the list from Yuri's loose grip and storming out the door, but not before spinning around to face him. "YOU SUCK!"


	13. Birthday Dilemma

**Request #4 - "How about giving a one shot about how the other Bracelet Girls think of the Lancers? That might be interesting!"**

This request is by Staria's Light

* * *

 _"All right girls, who do we invite?"_

Yuzu tapped her pen against the desk in thought, a blank sheet of paper sitting before her, waiting to be filled in.

" _Well, Yuya and the boys, but I'm sure you thought of them,"_ Ruri said, crossing her arms as she bent to look at what Yuzu had written, only to giggle teasingly at the empty sheet of paper. _"Really? You've been trying for 10 minutes and nothing?"_

" _Well, of course, I thought of them first,"_ Yuzu explained, drumming her fingers on the desk. _"But we see them all the time! And Dad_ did _say we could only bring three friends…_

" _Which is dumb…"_ Serena muttered sourly, before throwing her arms up in the air in frustration. _"It's your birthday! We should be allowed to bring the entire Lancer group if we want to!"_

" _Well, we do hang out with them all the time,"_ Ruri admitted, tilting her head as she thought some more. _"But is that any reason to not bring them? They_ are _our closest friends after all!"_

" _You just want to be able to make out with Yuto again.."_ Rin guessed with a coy smile. Ruri's face turned red as she fanned herself.

"… _one time…"_ she said, weakly attempting to argue back.

" _Like you and Yugo aren't constantly making kissy faces across the room from each other…"_ Serena pointed out dryly. This time it was Rin's turn to blush furiously.

" _We are not! He's just a reckless moron!"_

" _Girls, let's stay on topic,"_ Yuzu gently interjected, the edges of her mouth curling up in an attempt to not laugh. _"Should we invite them or not?"_

" _Sure, why not?"_ Ruri let out an awkward chuckle as she played with her hair, her face having cooled down to a light pink.

Yuzu nodded and jotted Yuya's name down onto the paper. He, Yuto, and Yugo were their best friends. There was no way she couldn't invite them. Ruri was right, it had been stupid to even consider not inviting them. As for the other two slots…

" _All right, who else?"_

" _My brother?"_ Ruri suggested, scratching her head in thought. Serena wrinkled her nose and shook her head.

" _He's cool and all, but…an amusement park?"_ Ruri let out a little laugh and nodded in agreement. Yuzu couldn't help but agree too. Shun was a cool friend to hang out with sometimes, and no doubt a great duelist. He was loyal to the Lancers and was someone you could trust, but an amusement park? Yuzu couldn't quite imagine the ever serious Resistance duelist enjoying himself in an amusement park.

" _Dennis?"_

The girls all considered Rin's proposal for a few moments. Dennis certainly did seem like the kind of person who would enjoy an amusement park…but finally, Yuzu shook her head.

" _He's a good friend and all, and definitely a kind person…but I don't think so. He seems a bit too…eccentric."_

The other three girls nodded in agreement. Dennis was a good friend, and another ally they could always count on, but he had a rather…eccentric personality that would likely show at somewhere like an amusement park. While that wasn't specifically bad…Yuzu just sort of wanted to have a low-key day with her friends. (As low key as the Lancers could be. Yuya claimed that at least once every time he left his house, he was asked for a signature. Rin thought he was just bragging about his fame.)

" _How about Gongenzaka?"_ Serena suggested after a brief pause of thinking. The other three girls looked over curiously at Serena, who shrugged. _"What? He's nice."_

" _Er…Gong is…well he gets_ really _motion sick,"_ Yuzu explained, awkwardly twirling her thumbs. _"I don't think he'd be very happy…"_

Gongenzaka was an amazing friend, and definitely Yuzu's best friend (after Yuya of course). Under any other circumstance, she wouldn't hesitate to bring him along. He was steadfast and loyal, as well as kind and always thinking for his friends. He also had awful motion sickness, to the point of becoming heavily nauseous from simply riding in a car.

" _Some other time,"_ Rin agreed, with Ruri and Serena nodding in agreement. Yuzu resumed tapping her temple with her pencil in thought.

" _What about that blue-haired kid?"_ Rin suggested, tapping her chin. _"The one that likes candy…what was his name? Zoro?"_

" _You know his name is Sora,"_ Yuzu said, slightly exasperated. Rin still refused to call Sora by his name ever since Sora called Rin "Lulu" once. Although…

Yuzu thought a little more. While she rolled her eyes at first…Sora wouldn't actually be all too bad to bring along. Sure, he'd had his faults (namely being a Fusion spy that was sent to scout out their dimension's takeover), but he'd more than made up for them in the end. Sora proved himself a good friend, in the end, one that Yuzu could always count on to help her out in a situation. Plus, he was her Fusion teacher (even if Serena had taken to that role more recently).

" _Sure."_ Yuzu finally decided, scribbling Sora's name onto the paper. That just left one more friend to go with them…so who would it be? Yuzu racked her brain for an answer, going through the remaining Lancers.

" _Shingo?…no"_

Shingo was nice and all and had especially become a better person as of late (being Yuya's rival just had that effect it seemed). Yuzu could definitely count on the fellow Lancer when it came to anything, but for her birthday party?… Yuzu decided against it.

" _Tsukikage?…eh"_

Tsukikage was another loyal ally in the Lancers, and someone Yuzu would certainly trust with her life (a sentiment shared with the rest of the girls and Yuya and his counterparts). Despite this trust…Tsukikage wasn't quite the most social member of the Lancers. Yuzu barely really knew much about him, so he wasn't quite who she would invite to her birthday.

" _Reira?…too young still."_

Yuzu dearly loved Reira. She really did. Ever since everything calmed down, Reira was like the younger sister Yuzu never had. The young girl was just entering the early stages of her life when she began to develop her talents, sharing a fondness for music with Yuzu, as well as dueling. The little girl was great…but she was only 5. A little young for a full day of thrills and rides.

" _Who else is there?"_ Yuzu asked the other girls, racking her brain to no avail. She had gone through ever Lancer, and none of them seemed to really be right for her birthday. Rin and Ruri began to throw out suggestions, while Serena sat silently thinking.

" _Crow?"_

" _Do we really know him that well?"_

" _Chojiro"_

" _Enjoy Chojiro!? That would be great!"_

" _I think he's still busy with fixing up the Synchro Dimension."_

" _Really? Five years and still issues?"_

" _Well, they did have a really screwed up system for as long as I can recall."_

" _Even before Roget?"_

" _He just made it worse."_

" _What about Kaito then?"_

" _Mister ultimate vengeance? No thanks."_

" _Well then who else is there?"_

" _What about Reiji?"_

The three girls all looked at Serena in surprise. The statement had come from nowhere, cutting through the girls' chatter, effortlessly catching their attention. Ruri and Yuzu exchanged a glance.

" _I don't really know if Reiji is the right pick for something like this…"_ Ruri gently said to Serena. _"He doesn't seem like the type."_

Yuzu frowned. Five years ago, she would have agreed. Now…well, over the years she had gotten to know all the Lancers better, perhaps Reiji the most. Since the war had ended, Reiji had been able to be less…cold, calculating or distant. Nowadays he was much more open and friendly than ever, albeit still with that slight distance sometimes. And he did sometimes mention never visiting an amusement park…

" _Sure."_

Rin, Ruri, and even Serena all looked at Yuzu in confusion and shock as she jotted down Reiji's name below Sora and Yuya's, completing the list. Not saying a word, Yuzu took the list and rose from her desk, walking out the room, leaving the three girls absolutely confused. Serena, in particular, was totally stunned.

" _Huh. Didn't think that would actually work."_


	14. Prompt - Camping Trip

**Prompt - "Quit it or I'll bite"**

* * *

"You think she'll wake up?"

"I wouldn't try my luck…"

Shingo just laughed off Yuto's worried comment as he poked at Serena's face with the stick again. The flickering light of the campfire barely illuminated the Lancers, giving a rather peaceful atmosphere that contrasted greatly with the metaphorical (and rather literal) ticking time-bomb that Shingo was poking.

"I've gotta to do something to keep myself entertained," Shingo explained to Yuto in a loud whisper, absentmindedly tapping his stick against the ground, forming an odd shape. "Reiji's "Lancer Team Bonding Exercises" are _boring_ …"

"She's not going to be happy when she wakes up…" Yuto muttered, glancing down at the sleeping purple-haired girl with a look of trepidation. Serena appeared rather peaceful, her face not scrunched into a scowl for once. She looked nice, and he'd…certainly hate to disrupt that.

" _If_ she wakes up," Shingo countered calmly, giving Yuto a friendly punch on the shoulder. "Come on, where's your sense of adventure?"

"Back on the mountain cliffs…" Yuto muttered, barely a whisper as he crossed his arms and continued to sort his Deck.

Shingo remained oblivious as he resumed poking Serena, pausing to laugh when the girl's face twitched and formed into a scowl. He lowered his arm to poke her again, only for Serena to reach up without warning and roughly grab Shingo's wrist, fingernails digging into his skin. Serena's eyes opened and gave Shingo a stare of absolute death.

"Quit it or I'll bite."

With her part said, Serena gave one last glare at Shingo, turned back over onto her side, and closed her eyes. The rhythmic rise and fall of her chest gave Yuto the distinct impression she was indeed asleep…although one didn't quite ever know with Serena. Before long, the sounds of sleep filled the camp, as the Lancers tucked away for the night. All except one.

Shingo didn't make eye contact with Serena the whole next day.

* * *

 **AN:**

Uh...soooo yeah, I've been gone for a long time...sorry bout that. Hopefully, with the new schedule that I've laid out, updates will happen at a sort of frequent rate.

Don't hold your breath though.

Anyway

Peace!

;D


End file.
